There are many different telephone sets with autodialling and stored telephone directory. They normally have some kind of memory for storing preselected and frequently called telephone numbers and usually every one of those numbers has a corresponding push-button. This kind of arrangement is very inconvenient if a large number of telephone numbers is stored as far as a separate push-button is required for each number. Also, additional information such as name and/or address can not be conveniently associated with push-buttons.
To assist in identifying the telephone numbers that are stored in the respective memory location, paper tabs, or inserts are juxtaposed the respective keys, and it is expected that the user will write onto each paper tab the name of the individual whose telephone number is stored in the associated memory locations.
It has been proposed in Can. Pat. 1,266,930 (pg. 1, ln. 24 . . . ):" . . . a hybrid alphanumeric directory comprising a portable note book having a plurality of bound pages, which can be opened to expose a desired page, each page having a plurality of writing areas in the same relative positions where alpha-numeric information can be entered; and an electronic unit comprising a receiving surface on which said note book can be placed, a plurality of actuators associated with said respective relative positions when said note book is placed on the receiving surface . . . means, for indicating which page is exposed and means responsive to an output from said indicating means to associate said actuator with the respective data associated with the writing areas of the exposed page." This way the number of actuators (push-buttons) has been reduced, but there is additional operation to find the right page and also there is no feedback to show that the selected number is the desired one.
In some telephones with autodialling memory the number is displayed on alpha-numeric display during its entry into memory and also during dialling, so it could be verified. Even it has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,929 to display in addition to a numerical telephone number, alphabetic characters representing the name of the individual associated with that telephone number.
Thus both the name and the telephone number are stored and displayed. However, in this proposal, a separate alpha-numeric character keyboard is provided for the purpose of entering signals representing names.